


Time's Awasting

by Mnojick



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnojick/pseuds/Mnojick





	Time's Awasting

His hand came up to steady himself, landing on the man’s shoulder. He must have taken that as encouragement, because he took John deep, right to the base. John cried out at the sensation, his hand going into the man’s thick hair, holding him there.

The man started to really move then, using his hands to stroke as he licked and sucked, often taking John deep. John could only drop his head back against the door, both hands buried in the man’s curls, giving little tugs without even noticing it when he hit a particularly great spot. Not even noticing how often he was moaning.

Sherlock stepped out towards him, wearing dark jeans, a leather jacket and the same Doc Marten boots he had on last time. Sherlock must have seen the way John’s eyes lingered on them, as he chuckled lightly and moved closer. He took John’s hand.

Leading him behind the grocery store, there were only a few parking stalls for staff and large dumpsters. One was overflowing with flattened cardboard boxes. Dropping John’s hand, Sherlock went over and took a box out of it. Walking a few feet away, he dropped it on the ground.

John followed him, looking around uneasily. There was no one around, but the store was still open. Staff could come back here at any time. But lust for this man compelled him to his side.

“Kneel.” Sherlock said after a kiss that was much too short.

Understanding now why Sherlock had laid down the cardboard, John knelt, his trousers kept away from the wet, dirty cement.

“Undo my jeans. Touch me.” Sherlock ordered next.

John was a strong, smart man, who would rarely take orders from anyone other than his commander in the army. But the tone, the boots, and the aloof way Sherlock was looking down at him were totally working for him.

He had thought about their last session so much the last few weeks. Sherlock had been more open and intimate than ever before. Being naked together, having time to touch and explore, getting to see and touch Sherlock’s cock for the first time. It had been incredibly erotic.

Now, he held Sherlock again, stroking him, and spread his precum over the tip. Being watched as he pleasured him, loving his faster breathing, his small noises.

“Kiss it.” Sherlock said, his tone firm.

John’s heart pounded. He had thought about this so much. Could he do it? Would he like it? Would he be any good? Although nervous, he was too excited not to try.

John rubbed the tip of Sherlock’s cock over his lips, making them wet with precum. He gave some small kisses before licking his lips. The taste of sex, Sherlock. It was linked, reminding him of the last time, and his arousal clicked up another notch.

Sherlock’s hand went to the back of his neck, and he nudged against John’s mouth, his need obvious. Opening up, John felt him slide along his tongue, thick and hard. “Lick and suck.”

John welcomed the chance to explore Sherlock more, trying out a variety of things, using his mouth and hands. Eventually Sherlock was pushing back in to his mouth, moving deeper until John tensed, resisting the urge to gag. His strokes stayed shallow after that, watching John take his cock.

“Stroke me.” Sherlock moaned, pulling out of his mouth.

Feeling a bit relieved, John used his hand on his spit-slick cock. He knew Sherlock was getting close, and didn’t feel quite ready to have him cum in his mouth. Maybe it was just a bit too much, too soon, or maybe he had a small fear of choking.

Sherlock tipped his head back a little, his hand still on the back of John’s neck, and grunted. It was the only warning he gave, before he was shooting. Shocked, John could only close his eyes, feeling it hit his cheek, his nose. Running down his face and dripping off.

He opened his eyes, glad that there was none near his eyes, at least. Sherlock was giving him a pleased smile.

“Open up.” Sherlock said, nudging again against his lips.

Keeping his gaze locked on Sherlock, John took his half-hard cock back into his mouth, sucking it clean. He was still so aroused, he savoured the taste, and wanted more. Sherlock seemed to read this, rubbing his cock over his wet face and pushing it into his mouth a few times. “Good little cumslut.” He let go of John’s neck, stepping back and zipping up his jeans.

John stood up, his knees a little stiff from kneeling so long, and looked down at his shirt. There were cum stains all over it. He was sure his face was a mess as well.

“You were going to get some groceries, weren’t you?” Sherlock chuckled, nudging John towards the store.

“Sod off.” John shot back, but with no heat. He took off his cardigan, dropping it on to the cardboard, and undid his dress shirt. He rubbed it over his face, drying it off as well as he could. Then he put the cardigan back on, looking relatively normal with his undershirt below it.

He was still really hard, despite everything. “It’s your turn now, right?” John asked a little cheekily, glancing down at the cardboard.

“Not this time. You’ll have to take care of yourself.” Sherlock smirked back, as if daring John.

_Fuck it. _It showed how much these past few months of semi-public sex had affected John. He unzipped his trousers, reaching in to stroke himself, giving a little groan in relief.

Sherlock seemed shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. “Show me. Let me see.”

The words turned John on even more, and he pushed his clothing out of the way, leaning back against the brick wall. He was stroking with one hand, squeezing and tugging occasionally on his balls with the other, just wanting to cum more than anything. Having Sherlock watch just made it hotter.

Sherlock stepped back when he was getting near the edge. It would have served the berk right to have his clothes spotted with semen too. The dirty thought of cumming on Sherlock’s face tipped John over.

A minute later, he picked up his dress shirt to clean up, and sent Sherlock a playful grin. He had taken the dare, and enjoyed it.

Backing him against the wall, Sherlock gave him a long, hard kiss. “You are getting just as bad as I am.”

“Come back to my place. It’s close to here.” John kissed down his neck, just wanting more time with this man. “Not even to fool around, just to hang out. If you want.”

Sherlock shook his head. “That’s not a smart idea, John. But you have been very good tonight. You deserve a treat. I’ll send you something in the mail soon with instructions.”

“A treat?” John’s interest was piqued.

“Yes. And you know how good I am at reading what you actually want. I know you’ll like it.” Sherlock gave him another kiss. “See you-“

“Next month. Yeah, I know.” John pouted slightly, making Sherlock chuckle as he walked away.

Once a month was simply not enough anymore. Not by a long shot.

John said goodnight to his last patient and told the nurse he would lock up. He was soon grabbing his messenger bag, and heading for the staff washroom.

The ‘treat’ came the first week of July with very specific instructions. A set of butt plugs, and a big bottle of expensive lube. He was to start with the smallest, and work up to the biggest, wearing them a couple hours at a time.

Another note came mid month, asking that he put in the biggest plug before he left the office after working night shifts. Wearing it home, and while doing his errands.

This was the fourth time he had worn a butt plug home from the office, watching for Sherlock every step of the way, filled with a mix of arousal, anticipation and dread. Was he really ready for this next step?

The last three times, he had gotten home, and mostly felt regret that Sherlock hadn’t shown up. He had masturbated hard, feeling how different it was with the toy still inside, his orgasms more intense than usual on his own.

He hadn’t eaten supper, so decided to stop for some take away when he got off the tube. The Thai restaurant was about half full, and the server waved to him in acknowledgement as she rushed past with a tray of food. He had been there often enough they knew he came alone for take away, not to dine there.

“Cashew Chicken or Red Curry?” A man standing nearby asked, reading a menu. He lowered it, grinning at John’s shock at finding him there.

“How did you know I’d be in here tonight?” John didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. Somehow, he often felt like that around this incredible but infuriating man.

Sherlock just grinned, stepping closer. “Come with me.” He was dressed simply tonight, in a white dress shirt and dark grey trousers, both perfectly tailored to his slim frame.

The whisper, his cologne, the warmth of his body pressing against John’s had him nodding, walking together down the hallway to the washrooms. There were two small rooms off the hallway, and Sherlock steered them into the second one, locking the door behind them.

His kisses were hard and urgent; showing his need for John was just as strong. His hands went down to his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Are you wearing it?” His whisper near John’s ear was followed by some light nips to the skin there.

“Yes.” John said softly, incredibly turned on.

“And you know what it’s for, right?” Sherlock asked, pulling back to look John in the eye.

John took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “To prep me for you to fuck me.”

“Do you want that? Are you ready?” Sherlock asked, his hand going down to the front of John’s trousers. “Hmmm...you feel quite ready here.”

The light touch had John bucking into it. It was scary, but he trusted Sherlock. Knew he’d be gentle and stop if it was too much. He was a very attentive man, reading John so well. He wanted to try it, was really turned on by the idea. He nodded at Sherlock.

Sherlock soon had their trousers off, and squatted to pull down John’s briefs. He admired the butt plug, wiggling it a little to see John jump and let out a moan. He pulled it out, putting it into the sink, and pushing lubed fingers into John to finish prepping him.

It felt like the other time Sherlock had done that, and John relaxed a little. It was even better when Sherlock shifted to give him some oral as his fingers played with his prostate. At some point, he added another finger, and John was aroused enough he adjusted to it quickly.

“I’m ready, please, Sherlock...” Waiting any longer would be pure torture. He was still a little nervous, but horny enough to go forward.

Sherlock moved him into a position similar to the prostate exam one. Feet shoulder-width apart, bent over at the waist, supporting himself on the washroom counter. Hearing the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and then Sherlock pushing in slowly, giving John time to adjust.

“Are you OK?” Sherlock said, bending over him, kissing his neck. His breathing was fast, obviously very excited by this.

Hearing that, John relaxed a bit more, and the discomfort lessened. He felt incredibly full, stretched, but knowing it was Sherlock’s hard cock finally inside him sent a thrill right through him. He had fantasized about doing this for months. “Yeah. Try moving.”

Slow strokes built gradually in tempo, John gasping each time Sherlock rubbed along his prostate. A lubed hand wrapped around his cock, and he started moving with the thrusts, fucking Sherlock’s fist. He got close, and Sherlock stayed in deep, stroking John just the way he loved it. “That’s it, yes...cum with my cock in your tight ass.”

John groaned, shaking and his knees almost giving out as he orgasmed. Sherlock started some hard, quick thrusts in the middle of it, right against his prostate each time, or so it felt, groaning as he reached his peak too. He barely managed to remain standing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” John moaned, as Sherlock pulled out and tidied him up. Pretty soon, they were dressed and looking presentable. John still felt a bit unstable, and Sherlock had an arm tight around his waist as they went back down the hall.

“Can we get a table for two?” Sherlock said when the server sent them a suspicious glance. He gave her an innocent smile back, until she led them to a secluded corner table and left them with jasmine tea and menus. It was a round booth, and John was able to curl against Sherlock as he perused the menu.

Giving John a light kiss, Sherlock tapped the menu. “Seriously though, cashew chicken or red curry?”

Pretty soon, they had a table full of tasty food. John felt more himself after eating, realizing he had probably missed lunch when it had been busy. Sherlock was chatty, keeping him laughing.

“So, you said this is just a side job for you. What’s your main job?” John dared to ask, delving into more personal territory.

“I’m a consulting detective.” Sherlock said, taking a sip of tea.

John nodded. “Ah, so no wonder you have figured me out so well. It’s your day job.”

Scoffing, Sherlock gave him a half-grin. “Day job, night job, weekends, major holidays...”

“I suppose so. Crime happens all the time, doesn’t it.” John ate the last prawn. “Whom do you ‘consult’ with?”

“Scotland Yard, mostly. Whenever they get stuck on a case, which is always, they give me a call.” He said with an aloof tone.

John arched an eyebrow at Sherlock. “Um...doesn’t working for the cops conflict with your other job?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes a little. “Well, they have no idea about my other job, for one, and prostitution isn’t actually illegal in the UK.”

“Why is it always in the news then?” John asked. Sometimes there were things that had changed while he was away all those years.


End file.
